battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Macmillan Digital Publishing
Macmillan Digital Publishing (also known by the name Macmillan Computer Publishing) is a defunct American publishing company from the late 1990s. They were responsible for publishing Battlezone: Battle Grounds and Battlezone: The Red Odyssey. It was a division of Macmillan USA, at the time a subsidiary of Viacom.Macmillan Publishers (United States) on Wikipedia Background Macmillan Digital Publishing was formed in 1996 in order to centralise Macmillan USA's digital publishing efforts, and became responsible for publishing a massive variety of reference texts and software packages.Macmillan USA | About Macmillan continued to exist under new ownership when its parent company Simon & Schuster was purchased by Pearson PLC, but was shut down in 2001 when the Macmillan name was sold to the Georg von Holtzbrinck Publisher Group.Macmillan Publishers on Wikipedia Publishing Macmillan has published several games, initially starting with smaller titles and moving into unofficial third-party expansions after a few years. By 1998 they would begin to publish official expansions for other products, eventually moving on to publishing the complete Linux versions of Quake and Quake II later the same year.Macmillan Digital Publishing USA on MobyGames Games * THiNK-X with JoWood Entertainment (1996) * I Can Be a Dinosaur Finder with Cloud Nine Entertainment (1997) * 3D Hunting: Trophy Whitetail with MachineWorks NorthWest (1997) * Quake: The Offering with id Software, Hipnotic Interactive and Rogue Entertainment (1998) * Quake II: Colossus with id Software, Xatrix Entertainment and Rogue Entertainment (1998) * Traffic Giant with JoWood Entertainment (2001) Unofficial Expansions * Quake II: Zaero (1998) Official Expansions * Deathmatch Maker for Quake with Virtus Corporation and id Software (1997) * Battles of the Outer Rim ''for ''Dark Reign: The Future of War with Activision (1998) * Battlezone: Battle Grounds with Activision (1998) * Deathmatch Maker II ''for Quake II with id Software (1998) * Battlezone: The Red Odyssey with Team Evolve and Activision (1999) RealmX RealmX was a gaming site created by Macmillan that provided file hosting, strategy guides, development tutorials and site hosting for several games, Battlezone amongst them.Grassroots Gaming Site Established... from Business Wire RealmX was also set up to act as a "quasi-talent-agency" to seek out talented level designers from the communities of supported games, with the intent of licensing and packaging and distributing their creations in officially endorsed add-on projects.Star-Searching in a Realm of Development on wired.com It was from here that many of the maps from Battle Grounds were selected, using the ''Battlezone Front Line Competition; users would submit their maps to the site and creators of the best would receive a collection of Activision games and their maps' inclusion in Battle Grounds as a prize.Battlezone contests!!! on alt.games.battlezone Battlezone: Battle Grounds While most of Macmillan's work is in publishing, and Battle Grounds contains mostly content licensed from other developers, the program Level Cataloger was developed by a small team of in-house programmers and designers. Another team, comprising several significant Battlezone community members including Toni Chaffin and Martin Bell, was brought in to select the included maps and provide the details and reviews that would be displayed by the program. References Links *RealmX: Battlezone *Publisher website Category:Companies